觉醒
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 哨向paro，向导梅（年上）x哨兵闪（年下）
1. Chapter 1

CP：梅闪

*向导梅（年上）x哨兵闪（年下）

* * *

###

* * *

监控摄像里年轻的金发哨兵半躺在静音室的床上，他双手交叉枕着后脑，翘着二郎腿不耐烦地抖动小腿。明明是一个非常慵懒的姿态，但他浑身上下每一块紧绷的肌肉都出卖了他此刻的状态并不如表面上看起来那么闲适。

年轻的哨兵有着非常漂亮的肌肉线条，无论是手臂、腹间还是腿部都精壮得没有一丝赘肉，显然是在觉醒前就一直有在接受锻炼。监控下的哨兵此刻未着寸缕，早先送进去的用特制布料制成的衣物被丢弃在了床角，此刻已经是一堆破布。但全裸却并未让这个年轻人产生任何一点羞愧的感情，至少普通人不会在明知有监控的情况下还能泰然自若地舒展四肢，甚至毫不在意地抬起腿把自己最私密的器官都暴露在了监控之下。

梅林饶有兴致地欣赏了一会儿屏幕上的美丽肉体，直到把他叫到这儿来的同伴—塔的负责人之一，罗玛尼·阿奇曼先生尴尬地咳嗽一声，他才收回了视线。

"这个就是吉尔伽美什，一周前刚刚觉醒的哨兵。塔给出的初步判断是S等级。"

尽管这些资料早就发给过梅林一份了，但深知老朋友是什么德性的罗玛尼不认为对方会去认真地看那密密麻麻的报告，于是他选择重复一遍。

"一周内他打伤了五个试图接近并给他做安抚工作的向导，并给其中两个留下了深刻的哨兵恐惧症。向导素对他几乎无法起到镇静作用，但塔也不希望我们硬来，毕竟如果加以正确的引导，他可能会是历史上第三个S+哨兵。"

"啧啧，还真是棘手啊。" 梅林完全没有同情心地笑了起来，"也是辛苦你们忍了一周才想到来找我，照他现在这个状态继续下去，没几天就能自己把自己搞死吧。"

"我们实在是没有办法了…" 罗玛尼叹了口气，他的马尾都扎得有些歪，显然是这几天一直在被这个难搞的新人困扰着，"他拒绝任何人的肢体接触，普通向导在近身肉搏中又不可能压制得了哨兵。我知道你已经退役了，完全可以拒绝塔的邀请，但是…"

后面的句子会让人想起太多不愉快的经历，于是他顿在了这里，有些忐忑地打量着面前的向导。

"但是反正阿尔托莉雅已经死了，而我也没有新的哨兵。" 梅林波澜不惊地替他接下去，一双紫色的眼睛里却没有太多情绪。

罗玛尼喉结滚动，艰难地思考着该说点什么。

梅林的前任哨兵，阿尔托莉雅，是塔里最为稀有的那一种，S+女性哨兵。不论是S+的等级还是女性哨兵的身份都让她像个珍稀动物一样被保护着，塔也给她安排了现存向导里精神力最强的梅林作为她的导师和向导，当时这两人的搭档可以说是塔里最为强势的组合了。而就在所有人都以为他们会在服役期结束之后风光地晋升高层管理并结为伴侣的时候，阿尔托莉雅却死在了战场上。

尽管塔对于那次行动的细节进行了最高级别的封锁，并对幸存下来的向导梅林进行了退役的安排以示安抚，但哨兵和向导间依旧流传出各色谣言。其中最广为人知的一条就是，上头有人惧怕阿尔托莉雅的力量所以设计她，而作为向导的梅林则接受了秘密的贿赂，在战场上背叛了他的哨兵。

至于真相究竟如何，罗玛尼也没有那个权限去了解。但就凭他对梅林的认知，他觉得对方不是个会背叛自己的哨兵的人。

"要我出手可以啊，但是我有两个条件。" 梅林也没打算和旧友在过去的不愉快上纠结，他敲了敲显示屏，语气轻松愉快，"首先，你把监控关了，我没有给别人看免费AV的兴趣。"

"你是打算和他进行肉体结合…"

"你该不会天真的以为他现在这个状态能靠单纯的精神安抚救回来吧，就算是我也做不到啊。"

"但是他排斥任何形式上的肢体，而且S级哨兵的力量和反应力都很惊人。如果不能进行实时监控，你如果受了伤我们就没法及时介入。"

"这是你最不需要担心的事了，阿奇曼。" 梅林抬手将自己的长发扎到脑后，宽大的袍子滑到手肘处，露出肌肉精壮的小臂，"当年我可不止是阿尔托莉雅的向导，还是她的导师啊。就算我现在老了，一个刚刚觉醒的哨兵再怎么天赋异禀也不会是我的对手。"

"那么第二个条件呢？" 罗玛尼将信将疑，他选择先听听另一个条件是什么。

"我如果顺利和他结合了，那么以后他脱离塔的管辖，跟我走。当然了，如果塔有什么紧急情况我们也不会置之不理的。"

"这…这就不在我能决定的范围内了，你等我请示一下。" 尽管罗玛尼不认为塔会答应这样的要求，他还是拿起桌上的电话拨出了号码。

梅林做了个"请便"的手势，脸上平静的表情展现了他充分的自信，这让罗玛尼觉得他可能真的和塔的高层有什么秘密交易。长发向导脱掉了自己的白色外袍，内衬的紧身高领黑色背心不遗余力地展示着他的漂亮腹肌。

* * *

###

* * *

吉尔伽美什闭着眼躺在床上，绷紧了身上的每一块肌肉。他的耳中灌满了人工白噪音的流水声，本该是用来安抚哨兵敏感神经的声音却让他无比烦躁，而同样烦躁的还有他的每一寸皮肤。

异常的搔痒和疼痛困扰着他，尤其是背部和臀部与床单接触的部分。他觉得自己的背部像是蹭掉了一层皮一样火辣辣地疼，但他懒得去查看，因为那样意味着要增加更多不必要的摩擦。而且他也不想睁眼，室内的柔和的光线刺得他眼睛生疼，能看到空气里胡乱飞舞的尘埃也不是什么让人愉快的事情。

吉尔伽美什像尊雕塑一样躺在那里享受他得来不易的平静，若不是胸口还有起伏真让人怀疑他是否活着。自从七天前，时间是他根据送饭的频率计算得出的，他的身体突然产生了极其异常的变化之后，他就感受到这个世界扑面而来的恶意。

身上的衣服在某一个瞬间变得粗糙难忍，方圆数里的噪音一股脑地涌进他的脑子里，就连阳光也像是有人故意拿着手电筒在照他的眼睛那样难以忍受。然后就来了一群穿着特殊制服的军人，他们架起屏障将他从嘈杂的世界中拯救出来，还给了他可以穿的柔软衣服，和可以入口的清淡食物，就这么把还处在适应期中神智不清的年轻哨兵一路骗到了塔里。

吉尔伽美什不快地蹙眉，他似乎透过白噪音隐约听到门外传来了脚步声，而现在却应该并不是饭点。他轻哼一声，心想这些人还真是不死心，本以为把最初的几个杂种收拾了一顿之后就不会再派人来扰他清静，没想到才过了几天就又派人来了。

他睁开一双犀利的赤红色眼睛，从床上起身。酸疼难耐的肌肉让他不由倒抽了口气，身上的骨头都像是散了架似的，但是与之相反的庞大力量却在他的皮肤底下四处流窜，让他跃跃欲试地想要发泄到来人的身上。

吉尔伽美什在门被打开的一瞬间冲了过去，试图闯出这个狭窄的空间，却被人一把揽住了腰。与陌生人的肌肤接触头一次让他没有产生恶心的感觉，但年轻的哨兵此刻一心想要打倒来人，忽略了这一事实。

来人向后一踢把门合上，只是半秒的分神让他得以挣脱出来。吉尔伽美什毫不犹疑地照着对方的面门一拳挥过去，就像他对付之前的几个杂种那样，但是却被那人接了下来。那人以手掌化解他的拳锋，紧接着又避过了他的好几次攻击，稳稳地扣住他的手腕把他的手臂扭到身后，毫不留情地按在门上。

吉尔伽美什的脸贴在光滑的涂料上，却觉得像是蹭在磨砂纸上一样煎熬。他集中精力试图挣脱按在他肩上和手腕上的桎梏，对方的用力却出乎意料的巧妙，让他只能徒劳地扭动身子。

这让他觉得自己现在就像被人从水里捞出来放在砧板上翻腾的鱼，巨大的羞辱感袭上心头。动不了，就索性破口大骂—

"杂种，放开我！你们愿意放弃尊严，听着别人的安排像畜生一样和陌生人结合，不代表我也一样！"

梅林叹了口气，手上却更加用力几分把年轻哨兵压制在门上。他腾出一只手来抽出发间的头绳，把青年的两只手腕捆到一起。头绳是用特制的柔软布料做的，确保不会伤到哨兵敏感的身体，但即便是这样对于现在的吉尔伽美什来说也是难以忍受的粗糙。

青年的手开始剧烈反抗试图挣脱，硬生生在白皙的腕上勒出几道红痕。这样下去显然是不行的，为了不让暴躁的哨兵继续自残，梅林不得不先行给予一部分安抚。他伸手顺着青年的蝴蝶骨一路摸到股缝，同时放出精神力将青年张牙舞爪的精神触梢统统包裹进去。

这样的抚慰显然是有效的，吉尔伽美什安静了下来。

"感觉好点了吗？现在可以听我说话了吧，吉尔伽美什。"

梅林松开了对他的压制，却并没有解开绑住手腕的发绳。然而吉尔伽美什还是把头抵在门上没有动，像是在赌气不愿意看他的脸。

梅林耸耸肩，对于如此幼稚的肢体语言上的抗拒毫不在意。

"你要愿意背对着我听我说话也可以。" 反正一会儿我也不介意后入式。

梅林像个老流氓似的欣赏着青年漂亮的背脊曲线，吉尔伽美什的皮肤异常白皙而光滑，昏黄而柔和的光线像是为他的身体披上了一层薄纱，愈发引人犯罪。想要拽住他的手臂，逼迫他不得不接纳自己，让欲望撞到深处…

他在思维即将脱缰的时候及时收住，得先把正事说了。

于是老流氓向导顶着自己下体支起的帐篷，冠冕堂皇地清了清嗓子，"我叫人把监控关了，所以现在发生的一切事情都不会有第三个人知道。"

"哦？那是不是说我把你杀了也没人知道？"

梅林没理会他逞强的顶嘴，自顾自说到，"我叫梅林，如你所见是个向导。"

"我没兴趣知道杂种的名字。"

"你连自己将来的向导的名字都没兴趣知道吗？"

"什…？！那种事情我绝不允许！"

吉尔伽美什终于直起上半身想要转过来，却被坏心的向导又一把按回了墙上。梅林的手绕到青年的身前，用掌心温柔地包裹住青年的性器，他凑到青年的耳边放低声音—

"不管你怎么想的，事实就是你的身体现在十分需要我。"

他的声音放得再低，对于刚刚觉醒的敏感哨兵来说都像是直接刺进脑海里一样。下体仅仅只是被这样握着就立了起来，几分钟前才因为这个向导的触摸而终于平静下来的身体又陷进了另一种炽热里。青年无法克制地从喉间吐出一句呻吟，随后又像是为了掩饰自己的失态般斥骂。

"把你的手拿开！"

梅林轻笑一声，依言松开了青年的性器。但是被挑起的情欲却没有就此作罢，像是失了控的火势席卷他的全身，比起之前的搔痒还要难以忍受。

吉尔伽美什又开始挣扎着扭动起来。

梅林没打算为难他，他的手又握上青年滚烫坚硬的性器，轻柔地替他上下撸动。精神早就被逼到极限的哨兵经不起太多折腾，而他还不想让这个漂亮的年轻人就此夭折在这里。

"你看，你其实并不拒绝我的触摸。" 他在青年隐忍的呻吟声中说道，"哨兵和向导本就是一体的，你又何必要为难自己。"

他把青年环在自己的怀里，一手揉弄他的阴囊一手套弄他的阴茎，没过多久就缴了械。吉尔伽美什大口地喘着气，格外敏感的身体让高潮也变得头晕目眩，但以情欲作为宣泄口确实也让他不那么烦躁了。总是在他胸腔中横冲直撞的力量像是终于被驯服的野兽，连白噪音和人造光都柔和了下来。

"我跟塔谈了条件，如果你愿意跟我配对，我就可以带你离开。"

梅林抽回沾满精液的手，转而将手指探入吉尔伽美什的后穴。他吻着青年汗湿的颈侧，在白皙的皮肤上留下红色的印记。

后穴被入侵的那一刻吉尔伽美什轻叫出声，他偏过头，终于看清了在他身上肆意妄为的向导的脸。长发向导有着一张极具迷惑性的温柔脸庞，他嘴边擎着像是经过精确计算的微笑，一双眼睛像是紫水晶般晶莹剔透却散发出无机质的眼神。而与此同时梅林也看见了青年的眼睛—之前的监控里他总是闭着眼。

那双赤色的眼睛此刻蒙着层雾气看过来，本是让人心悸的罪恶色彩却平添了几分风情。

梅林心下赞叹，手指的动作却从未停歇地探索着青年的内壁。哨兵敏感的五感受不住陌生的刺激，吉尔伽美什终是呻吟着放弃了最后的抵抗，让向导的精神触梢和自己的对接上。

向导那冰凉而带着一点花香的信息素灌入他的体内，和之前注射的人工合成剂是完全不一样的体验，舒服得像是每一个毛孔都得到了抚慰，让吉尔伽美什有种被绵软的云朵包裹的感觉。他一直以来躁动的世界终于从这个瞬间开始平静下来，紧绷了一个星期的神经得以放松，甚至忘记了对身后的入侵者做出反抗。

梅林松开了绑缚着吉尔伽美什双腕的发绳，在要不要后入这件事上纠结了整整一秒，最后还是选择在两人间的第一次情事上尽可能地温柔一点。他把青年打横抱起，转身走了几步来到床前，一边吻他一边卸掉自己身上的衣物。吉尔伽美什出乎意料的柔顺，陷入了情欲里的哨兵脑子里除了结合就不再剩下其它，而他的向导显然也没有在这种时候把他拉回来的意思。

梅林将自己的欲望埋入青年湿润的股间，一路长驱直入到达深处。青年的甬道温暖而紧致，内壁的皱褶摩擦过他的阴茎，让他发出满足地长叹。对于向导来说，和资质越高的哨兵做爱就能获得越多的快感，而吉尔伽美什在这方面无疑是顶级的。

"啊'啊，不要顶那里…" 青年的手不自觉地环上男人的肩膀，在极致的快感中下意识地求饶，却换来了男人更为猛烈的进攻。

"是这里吗？" 梅林明知故问地调整着角度，加快频率一次次地冲进自家哨兵的体内。

"不行…呜…" 吉尔伽美什被刺激得想要蜷缩起身体，却因为两腿间横着的男人而无法得逞，"放过我…啊…！"

"啊啦，求人的时候要好好带上对方的名字哦。"

"梅林…梅林！"

他的声音里染上了哭腔，眼角也泛起生理性的泪花，而这在恶趣味的向导看来却是最美味不过的景象了。

"什么嘛，原来你有好好记住'杂种'的名字啊。" 梅林用青年早些时候的话反过来调侃他，下体加快了速度进行最后的冲刺。

吉尔伽美什脑袋嗡嗡作响着和身上的向导一起达到了高潮，一颗心脏剧烈跳动着像是随时要蹦出起胸膛。他大口地喘着气，闭着眼睛感受到细密的吻落在他的脸颊上。

他的向导拥他入怀，用铺天盖地的带着花香的向导素将他包裹，疲惫的身心终于找到一个可以避风的港口。于是他沉沉睡去，并做了一个好梦。

* * *

End


	2. Chapter 2

*向导梅x哨兵闪

* * *

禁闭室的床上，赤身裸体的金发哨兵双手被拉高向后拷在床头，他低着头大口地喘息着，情欲的潮红爬满每一寸皮肤，却又竭力压抑着自己不呻吟出声。

顺着他漂亮的颈项和锁骨往下，起伏的胸膛上两颗殷红的乳头挺立着，大腿和小腿用特制的红绳绑在一起，分别绑在床的两侧。而在分开的两腿之间，挺立的欲望却因为被箍住根部而不能发泄。

隐约有震动的声音从身体内部传出来，细微的声音被哨兵敏锐的听力捕捉得清清楚楚，却也因此更加羞耻。被跳蛋连续折磨了几个小时的后穴早已湿软得一塌糊涂，淫水不停地向外流，弄湿了身下的床单。

吉尔伽美什时不时地收紧穴口，试图把故意被放在离G点只差一点距离的跳蛋往里送，却总是以失败告终。他难耐地来回扭动着身体，尝试在手腕和小腿处用力，但经过特制的红绳就像他的向导那样难缠—并不会真正地伤到他，却也无法挣脱。

对于哨兵过于敏感的五感来说，过去的几个小时实在难熬。他无法抵抗情欲的侵蚀，大脑变得昏昏沉沉，注意力全部集中到射不出的欲望上，无暇去顾及周围的环境。

几步之外，他的向导靠在墙边，目睹了他从醒来开始到被情欲占满的全过程。他双手抱臂，平日里总是装满虚假温柔的脸上此刻却毫无表情，紫色的眼里还隐隐有些怒火。他能感知到吉尔伽美什正张牙舞爪地渴求抚慰的精神力，却并没有展开自己的精神网的意思，只是密切地监控着对方，确保一切都在自己可以掌控的范围内。

"知道错了吗。" 本该是温文尔雅的声线却冰冷无比。

涣散的眼神被声音刺激得慢慢集中，随之而来的是更剧烈的挣扎。

"你这个…老变态！唔…"

年轻的哨兵话刚说完，就因为被抚摸乳头而下意识地呻吟出声。梅林对他的身体太过熟悉，很容易就拨撩起他的快感。

梅林的手指从前胸一路往下，划过精壮的腹部，最后停在他的哨兵的两腿间，用手掌包裹住顶部微微湿润的阴茎。

"想射吗？" 他轻声问道，同时又揉搓着哨兵饱胀的阴囊，套弄他的阴茎。

吉尔伽美什漂亮的蛇瞳猛地收缩，胸口剧烈地起伏，大口大口地喘着气。

"松'松开我…" 即使处于弱势的位置，依旧是用着命令的语气。

这是吉尔伽美什的惯用句式，梅林并不讨厌他的趾高气昂，也正是年轻人的这份傲气在最初的时候吸引了他。但吉尔伽美什是一把刀，过于锋利却没有刀鞘，梅林的责任就是要控制住这把刀不要见谁都砍了上去。

毕竟过刚易折的教训，他在早几年的时候就品尝过了。

"可以。"

他答应的过于爽快，以至于他的哨兵抬起了泛着生理性泪花的眼睛给了他一个难以置信的眼神。正在抚弄阴茎的手戛然而止地停下，梅林转而探进那被折腾得滚烫而柔软的后穴里取出那只跳蛋，然后才给吉尔伽美什的欲望解开了束缚。

但是本该喷涌而出的体液却并没有发生。

吉尔伽美什的情欲被悬在一个将近顶点的位置太久，久到身体都开始习惯了起来，这下所有来自外界的刺激都撤离之后，竟无法得到高潮。他不满地蹭着床单，难耐地蜷起脚趾，发出压抑的呜咽。

但是他的向导却并没有给他想要的刺激，甚至连一根手指头都没有碰他，转而对接起两人的精神触梢，侵入吉尔伽美什的大脑。

梅林将几个小时前战场上的环境在吉尔伽美什的脑中再次重现出来，染血的金发哨兵宛如修罗，在刺穿敌人的瞬间露出嗜血的愉悦微笑。但是他单枪匹马追得太深了，将别的队友都甩在了百米之外，显而易见是陷入了一种哨兵特有的杀戮狂热状态。

而这种时候就需要他的向导把他从发疯的边缘拉回来了。

但是当时的梅林却并没有成功。

他像个傻子一样一路追着他发狂的哨兵，精神安抚和言语劝诱统统都没有用，吉尔伽美什拒绝服从他传递的信息，就像是从未结合过的一对陌生哨向那样。甚至更糟糕，梅林想到这里又蹙起眉，即使是完全陌生的向导与哨兵，哨兵也该潜意识里听从向导的话语。

他将两人重新放回当时的情景里，用哨兵脑内的信息构建了一个无比真实的模拟场景，然后对他处于情热之中同样神智不清的哨兵发问，"现在，你会选停下还是继续前进？"

吉尔伽美什义无反顾地挥刀向前。

他的向导叹了口气，抬手操控着梦境让土地里长出藤蔓。疯狂生长的藤蔓缠住吉尔伽美什的脚踝，往上蔓延直至捆住他的全身，然后把他拖回了原地。

"听我说，停下，吉尔伽美什。"

不知是否是叛逆心理作祟，金发的哨兵依旧我行我素。

于是相同的场景又再一次重演。

"我是你的向导，吉尔伽美什，我们是结合过的搭档。" 梅林走到被藤蔓捆得动弹不得的哨兵面前，抬头与他赤红的眼睛对视，"在战场上失控的哨兵是很危险的，而我就是你的保险装置。"

"你要学会接受我，听从我的指引。"

他的哨兵沉默地瞪着他，满眼写着拒绝。

梅林也不恼，他撤掉一部分的藤蔓，卸掉哨兵身上的铠甲，熟练地在他的身上煽风点火。

双手双脚被捆住，因发情而滚烫的身体让梦境与现实重叠。吉尔伽美什眯着眼享受梅林的套弄，以为自己终于可以得到解脱，却再一次被坏心的向导在发泄的前一刻掐住了根部。

梅林将自己的额头抵上哨兵的前额，让对方只能被迫和自己对视。他紫色的眼睛从哨兵漂亮的蛇形瞳孔里笔直地望进去，像是能直达灵魂深处般的通透，成功捕捉住哨兵全部的注意力。

"吉尔伽美什，我是你的向导，你的搭档，我永远都不会背叛你。"

轻声的呢喃像是催眠般传进哨兵的脑海里，来回撞击他坚硬的防御墙，终于让赤眸中出现一丝松动的神色。

"把你的心交给我，接纳我的指引。"

向导蛊惑般地乘胜追击，他的手再次开始缓缓套弄对方的阴茎，进一步削弱哨兵已经不太多的意志力。

"现在，吻我。"

"吻我，我就让你解脱。"

他的哨兵紧咬着下唇，在经过漫长的几秒犹豫之后终是贴上他的嘴唇。梅林依言加快手上的动作，终于让青年得到了渴求依旧的释放。

与此同时，在禁闭室的床上，断开了链接的吉尔伽美什在没有接受任何爱抚的情况下也射了出来。他大口地喘着气，双目失神地看着沾满了腹部和腿根的白浊体液，在单纯的精神刺激下得到的高潮让他变得迟钝，甚至忘了在梅林给他解开镣铐的时候做出反抗。

衣衫端正的向导将他的哨兵情人从床上抱起，打算换一个更为舒适的环境将诱人的美食拆吃入腹。

* * *

End


End file.
